


Stubborn Angel of Mine

by krush



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krush/pseuds/krush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Angel of Mine

Stubborn Angel of Mine

 

The sky was awash with countless sparkling stars, so clear that the constellations were visible. Lost somewhere amongst them was a waxing moon showering it’s pale light upon Sam. Dean lay speechless and transfixed, wondering how one could describe such beauty. Words seem inadequate. Did not even begin to touch the tip of the iceberg that was Sam.

“Another beer, dude?”, Dean asked weakly, voice cracking over the unfamiliar emotions currently crashing over his body in waves.

Sam turned those soulful eyes and pulled Dean’s soul out of it’s husk and coaxed it to life.

“Yea, sure”, voice like a cool stream on a desert and Dean wanted to drink it. Fill his scorched, cracked self and drown in Sam. Cleanse his tortured tattered soul. He was ready to take the hand Sam has been offering for so long his proverbial arm must be aching. He was ready to let Sam put him back together. Let the mask fall off and show his brother what lay beyond the sarcasm and cock-sure attitude. Finally get to worship in the church of Sam. He was standing at the edge of the world and he wanted to fall over. Take Sam with him. And he knew Sam would come willingly. Damn his soul for him.

He has everything he had ever wanted and everything he will ever need, he realizes. Baby was parked just beyond them, blacker than night, intimidating and majestic against a star dotted background. Silent, sure and always present. Most importantly, Sam was right next to him.

The boys were seated on a rock outcropping, blessed cold beer grasped in hands. Or rather Sam was seated contemplating the stars above them while Dean’s upper body was perched on the rock. Lower body sprawled on the grass eyes gazing up at Sam.   
Dean looked up at Sam and wanted...

... wanted to hear him scream out in ecstasy and not the half chocked cry muffled by a stale motel pillow posing as privacy. He wanted to run his tongue over those mile long legs, bite those nipples to attention. He wanted to run his hands over those lush lips, dip his fingers inside that hot, wet mouth then replace them with his tongue. Taste Sam and pour his love down his throat, take permanent residency in Sam’s heart. He wanted to lose himself in those eyes. Call him “God, Sam!”, and “Mine!” in a haze of hot sweaty, all consuming tangle of limbs and mean it. But most of all, he wanted to be inside Sam. See him spread impossibly wide to allow him take his rightful place. Feel Sam flutter around him as he pulled him impossibly close. See him writhe and moan underneath him, speared on his cock. He wanted Sam to scream “Yes!”, and “More!”, and “Please, don’t stop!” See him swell to bursting with his seed. 

He wanted his brother, all of him. And he will not be denied. 

Maybe he was right. He has become a different kind of animal. An animal on a mission.

“Dean?” his brother’s voice jolted him to reality.

“Yeah?” Dean did not recognize his own voice, it sounded alien. Low and gravelly like he hadn’t drank water in weeks and god, there was a very tall Sam-shaped glass of cool sparkling water right there. He was harder than a guitar string undergoing a tuning.

“Can we go back to the motel? I wasn't to try something out.”

“Sure,” Was Dean’s bright reply.

Dean followed his brother, cock twanging to the tune of Sam’s ass undulating in the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
